The present invention relates to a novel collecting apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus which can perform, making use of flow of air, both of collection and scattering of various objects.
The collecting apparatus of the invention finds wide use in domestic or household works, agriculture, gardening, light civil engineering and so forth. For instance, the collecting apparatus of the invention can suitably be used in household works such as gathering and collection of fallen leaves and large dusts. Also, in the field of agriculture and gardening, the apparatus of the invention can be used for collection of fruits and scattering of seeds and fertilizer. In the light civil engineering, the scattering of gravel, soil hardening agent and so forth can be achieved making use of the apparatus of the invention.
The collecting apparatus of the invention has a valve for switching the internal air passsage. Namely, the collecting apparatus of the invention can be used, by a switching of the air passage by the valve, also as an air sweeper for blowing to gather or scatter dusts, snow and so forth. Thus, the collecting apparatus of the invention can suitably be used for cleaning of a wide playground, baseball ground or the like, snow removal and for scattering standing water.
The collecting apparatus of the invention can advantageously be used such that it works first as an air sweeper for gather large dusts and then as a vacuum dust collector for cleaning corners or narrow areas where the air sweeper cannot operate.